


Unloved

by prince_moony



Category: Eret MCYT, Fundy MCYT, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Floris | Fundy-centric, Fox Hybrid Floris | Fundy, Hurt, Hurt Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, King Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Parent Eret (Video Blogging RPF), Past Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Trauma, Villain Floris | Fundy, no beta we die like schlatt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:27:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29623470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_moony/pseuds/prince_moony
Summary: Fundy increasingly becomes aware of how alone he really is in the Dream SMP.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Unloved

**Author's Note:**

> no. stop thinking this is me projecting on fundy. its not. but also this is very short, i just needed to write so i apologize if its bad. <3

The forest. The timber wood and spruce forest, filled with lanky, dark trees were a comfort to the half fox. Of course, other foxes lived there among the nests of berries sprinkled around the forest. Today, of course, is one of the days Fundy walked through said spruce forest. It was on the outskirts of what used to be L’Manberg, now just a shell, and crater of what it once was.   
Fundy wandered through the forest, taking a somewhat easily remembered path throughout it. His touch lingered on the bark of the dark trees, as his emotions slowly welled like slowly dripping faucet into an ever filing sink. Soon, things were bound to spill out over the edges.   
Wilbur had abandoned him and turned insane, only to leave him orphaned. 

Ghostbur, didn’t even try to apologize to Fundy and only avoided him. 

Dream left him at the altar for George, not to mention the other horrible things he’s done. 

Phil disowned him, and subsequently orphaned him for the second time. 

Eret didn’t even show up to his adoption or try to be “caring” whatsoever. 

Suddenly, like an overflowing sink, tears came rushing down Fundy’s face. He was in the center of the forest, far away enough for nobody to hear his sobs. His sobs drew the birds from the trees, and the foxes from the nearby berry bushes. The forest floor, overgrown with moss and grass, jagged with sticks and rocks provided a piece of stability for Fundy to sit on, his hands gaining small cuts from it. Fundy cried his heart out, taking his hat off as he placed it against his chest. His ears flattened in disappointment, and his tail curled around him for some sort of comfort. Leaning his head back, he hit a tree. He shuffled up closer to it, trying to recoil his body to himself as much as possible.   
God, he hated himself and the thoughts or his own actions damn did show it.   
Perking up, he heard footsteps. Shit.   
Eret’s castle wasn’t super far, and he could probably hear him.   
“Hello? Anyone out here..?” The echoey voice called out, and he was sure it was Eret’s. When he peaked up, the taller one supposedly didn’t notice him yet. Through his blurred teary eyes he could make out that Eret was tilting their glasses down just a bit to see, which showed off her blinding, terrifying white eyes. Eret had finally noticed Fundy, pushing up his glasses as they came closer.   
“Fundy..? Are- are you hurt? What’s wrong?” Eret came closer, kneeling next to Fundy’s tucked away body.   
“I’m- I’m fucking fine, asshole,” Fundy croaked out, angry but voice hoarse from sobbing out loudly.   
“Why are you out here? We need to get you some water for crying-” Eret calmly said, her voice slow and methodical in a comforting way. It was always nice to talk to Eret. Until now.   
“I don’t fucking want water, dick,” Fundy whimpered out again, his voice breaking worse.   
“But, Fundy, you-” Before Eret could finish their sentence, Fundy cut them off.   
“Shut up! Just, shut up! Stop acting like you goddamn care about me and fuck off like every other authority figure in my life!” Fundy quickly stood up and yelled as loud as he could, barely overpowering the other noises of the desolate spruce forest.   
“Fundy, I do care about you. I tried to adopt you, I tried reviving Wilbur for you,” Eret reached out to try and comfort Fundy, only to get pushed back. Tears continued to stream down Fundy’s face, his breathing becoming uneven.   
“Don’t you get it? Everyone who's ever loved me, who ever even tried or pretended to care about me, either leaves or dies. You didn’t show up to my fucking adoption, this is the first time I’ve seen you try to help me. Don’t pull that shit with me, that crown on your head doesn’t prove any trustworthiness, traitor,” Fundy quieted his voice so as to not wake up the next day, if he was alive the next day, with a sore throat. Actually, maybe being unable to talk would be helpful to those around him.   
“Fundy I won’t, I won’t be like that I promise,” Eret calmly said, trying to bring Fundy down from his angered state. They’re voices broke a bit when hearing Fundy call them that oh too familiar nickname.   
“You’ve already failed! Go ahead, say one, one good thing about. Try to comfort me, try to help me. Nobody listens, nobody cares, all I am is a pawn! It’s all I’m worth. A pawn in the game of some cruel, cruel man,” Fundy’s voice broke, as he went from standing to nearly piling over on his knees, crying. He just wanted to be told he was a good person. He was an okay person. He was worth something.   
Fundy just wanted to be loved, but, everywhere he went he got turned down.   
“Fundy… I..” Eret started, but stopped as Fundy put his hat back on, standing and shuffling out of the dense forest. Leaving Eret there, feeling a twinge of guilt and sadness in her body. 

Fundy got back to his base, disregarding his pets and just moving to his bed. He drew out some paper and pencils, writing and drawing out his thoughts.   
Maybe.   
Maybe if he turned everyone against him, maybe if he just got rid of everything, sabotaged his own life and others, maybe he’d be regarded for who he is. Maybe he’d be loved after all, in some sick twisted way.   
Fundy continued to draw up plans of sabotage, bringing them to Ranboo to make the side to get rid of all sides. He got called a coward.   
He didn’t care.   
“I’ll be loved, I’ll be loved, I'll be the person I was destined to be,” Fundy murmured to himself, during one of the nights of his long methodical planning. 

When he went outside to test one of his grandiose plans, it was thunderstorming.   
He had wandered past Eret’s castle, and Eret swore he could see a flash of old Wilbur’s shadow behind his own son.


End file.
